Cost effective, high quality, culturally sensitive and efficient systems for automatically creating skills development content that engages students have evaded the global market for skills development systems. Currently, language acquisition and language proficiency is accomplished through numerous, disparate methods including but not limited to classroom teaching, individual tutors, reading, writing, and content immersion. However, most content designed for language learning (such as a text book) is not engaging or of particular interest to a language learner. Other forms of learning, such as hiring individual tutors, can be prohibitively expensive.
Limitations in current technology do not permit the automatic development of language learning content that is both contextually-relevant and engaging to students.
This document describes methods and systems that are directed to solving at least some of the issues described above.